


Unexpected and Unplanned

by vickieee_23



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickieee_23/pseuds/vickieee_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's reaction to the Doctor's kiss. Set post Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, on the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slash fanfic. Enjoy

Rory couldn't help but remember the Doctor’s kiss on the Silurian Ark, the way the Doctor’s firm hands had held his face so tightly before crashing his lips to Rory’s; so obviously proud of Rory’s apparent stroke of genius. Of course at the time Rory had to pretend to be disgusted by the Doctor’s display of affection. Though the entire time his heart was racing; beating an unsteady rhythm against his ribs, almost threatening to break through his chest. His body rippling with the shock of the sheer force of arousal that swept through his entire being, as the Timelord’s lips brushed against his for the most insignificant of moments. 

 

He couldn't help but wish for a repeat of the kiss. He knew it was wrong to think this way, he loved Amy; really he did, but the Doctor was unlike anything he’d ever come across before. He was so unique, so pure of heart, so completely and wonderfully different.

 

He knew full well that the Doctor’s gesture was one of innocence, purely meant to express how well Rory had done, and how much the Doctor valued his presence. At the present moment Rory couldn't help but wish that the Doctor’s intentions hadn't been innocent at all. He wished the kiss had been one of passion, of devotion and maybe even of love. 

 

Now back on the TARDIS he could allow his imagination to run wild; imagine various situations taking place that he would never voice out loud, safe in the knowledge he was harming no one as long as he never acted upon his feelings. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the texture of the Doctor’s lips on his; completely different to Amy, yet oddly familiar. The Doctor’s lips had been cool and dry, yet surprisingly soft against his own smaller, chapped lips. How he wished he could've had the opportunity to explore the Doctor’s lips more thoroughly. Nibbled on them until the Doctor gasped, causing Rory to soothe the bite with his tongue, resulting in his tongue being granted entrance to the Doctor’s mouth. 

 

Rory let out a breathy moan as his imagination painted vivid images in his head of how the kiss could have (or should have) gone. His breathing accelerated, reducing him to short pants of breath, arousal coursing through his body, causing his pants to tighten considerably. His eyes shot open, he had to calm down. Imagine if Amy, or worse the Doctor himself found him in this state, he’d never be able to explain himself, he could lose everything. Amy. The Doctor. Everything that he loved and cherished would be gone forever; he couldn't allow that to happen.

 

Forcing himself out of his fantasy, Rory closed his eyes once more, taking calming breaths in an attempt to regulate his breathing and soothe his arousal. When he was satisfied that his breathing was steady enough to be classed as normal, he stood up, readjusting himself and pulling himself together. Back in a more relaxed frame of mind, he headed out of the room in search of Amy and the Doctor.

 

As he had guessed both the Doctor and Amy were both in the engine room, currently engaged in a friendly argument over where the Doctor was going to take them next. Amy had changed her mind and hadn’t wanted to return home after all, she had only wanted to make a quick stop off home in order to drop Brian off. Now she was determined to persuade the Doctor to take them somewhere warm and exotic. The Doctor on the other hand thought Amy’s idea was boring as well as mundane and unimaginative. He wanted to go somewhere where there would be running, that man certainly loved to run.

 

Both stopped their bickering as Rory walked in, both smiling at him with love and affection. It was moments like these that made Rory feel a mixture of pure happiness and unadulterated guilt; he wished the Doctor’s smile didn’t cause his stomach to flutter and his heart to race. But he could live with it, as no feeling of guilt could overshadow the sheer joy he felt when his Doctor smiled at him that way. That smile that often made him wonder if the Doctor cared for him too; however impossible that seemed and he pushed the seemingly ridiculous notion out of his mind.

 

Rory could only hope that his feeling never came to the surface, so that he could have the best of both worlds; the love of his wife and the friendship and devotion of his Doctor.

TBC.


	2. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor’s thoughts on the kiss. Enjoy.

The Doctor's POV

After leaving the Silurian Ark the Doctor felt the need for some alone time so went to his room still angry at the behaviour displayed by Solomon; still fuming at the man’s way of seeing everything as merely an object, with a value, there to be possessed and sold on for profit. It was sickening the lengths that some people would go to, to make a profit. Taking soothing breaths to calm his temper and clear Solomon from his, the Doctor was left to think of other more important things; things like Rory. 

 

The Doctor still couldn't believe that he’d done it. He’d kissed Rory! What had been thinking? Well, actually he knew exactly what he was thinking but it went along the lines of, “Oh my God. Rory’s amazing. He’s perfect.” And most importantly “MINE.” Thoughts often travel at a ridiculously fast rate through the Doctor’s brain, usually meaning he had little time to think over his actions before doing them; hence the Rory kissing.

 

Not that the kiss hadn't been nice, I mean he was kissing Rory, and doing that could never be bad. He’d always liked Rory. Rory was kind and had a big heart, always looking out for others, never judging people if they were different. The Doctor had noticed that Rory was the most complicated person he had ever met. On the one hand he was a nurse, gentle, kind and loving, always willing to lend a hand and help the sick. Then there was the other side of Rory; the Roman. The strong soldier who would defend the people he loved no matter the cost. In hindsight the Doctor couldn't help but fall for the nurse from Leadworth.

 

But these new feelings had their downsides, the main one being the almost unbearable guilt. He shouldn't feel this way, Rory’s married to Amy; she’s the one Rory loves, not him. And the Doctor himself could never bear to see his little Amelia, she was the first face that this face saw, she was his first friend; he’d hate to see her hurt.

 

But in the privacy of his room the Doctor could let his feelings run free. He had been devastated by the look of disgust on Rory’s face when he kissed him. But in his imagination he could envision the kiss being so different. First of all they would both be on the TARDIS; alone. He didn't care where Amy was, so long as she wasn’t there.

 

He pictured Rory sat in the Doctor’s room, on his bed after being invited in by the timelord. The Doctor imagined himself leaning towards Rory, his lips gently brushing Rory’s gently in order not to scare the younger man. As Rory relaxed the Doctor would press their lips harder together, before running his tongue lightly as a way of coaxing Rory’s mouth open. Luckily for him Rory takes the hint, slowly opening his mouth allowing the Doctor’s tongue entry. 

 

At this the Doctor moaned softly as wet heat surrounded his tongue as the kiss deepened. Soon their tongues tangled together in a dance of giving and taking. Shivers ran throughout the Doctor’s entire being as Rory pulled him closer, until the Doctor was straddling Rory. Their hips met tenderly, causing them both to gasp, the friction causing sparks of pleasure to run through their spines.

 

Their breathing became shallower as they struggled for breath; partly from their persistent kissing and partly from the unbelievable arousal they felt. Eventually they stop kissing, Rory pulling his mouth away from the Doctor’s gasping for breath. The Doctor used this opportunity to suck harshly on Rory’s neck causing the younger man to moan and arch up; his hips rubbing more insistently with the Doctor’s. Creating wonderful friction resulting in a build-up of pressure, they were both so close to the edge. The Doctor came with a silent groan.

 

The aftershocks from his intense orgasm pulled him from the fantasy. His breathing was laboured as he looked in shock at his pants which were now damp. He took a few deep breaths to calm down, before standing up and going to his wardrobe to find some clean pants (that were exactly the same). When he’d finally managed to pull himself together and shake off his shock at the intensity of his fantasy, he decided it was best to into the engine room. This was so he could focus his mind on other things beside Rory; though he knew full well that his thoughts would soon return to Rory. He knows nothing will ever happen between the two of them. But he can still fantasize.

 

The End


End file.
